Lady Midnight
by Moonlit Despair
Summary: Kikyo is a woman found on the beach, who's past she has kept secret so she can start a new one. Inuyasha's mother is the doctor that saves Kikyo's life, and is very rich. When Kikyo is offered to stay at the Inutaisho household.. what will happen? KxI
1. Chapter 1

**P r o l o g u e **

"Is she…dead?"

**"** How can I see if she's dead.. Keade, when she's lying face down like that? Here, take her arm and move her."

Kikyo heard voices, very faint ones. She could not move really, and she tried to at least open her eyes, but it seemed like they were sealed shut. Her head throbbed intensely, so couldn't try to move it and see how much it hurt if she tried. She managed to open her palm, and felt grainy sand against her fingers. The same feeling on her hand was on her lips and cheek.

Slowly, feeling how dry her throat was, she touched the tip of her tongue to her teeth. She tasted blood. Her own blood.

Why in the world was there blood in her mouth? Where was she? What happened to her?

Her mind tried as hard as it could to recall memories of the past events, she struggled painfully to remember. Faint pictures in her mind came about, but when she tried to focus them, the images faded away. She did, however, remember a party. A boat, people, laughter. Grey eyes staring down at her, in admiration….

How in the world did she go from that to this?

Suddenly, she felt hands grab at her, turning her onto her back.

Another pain boomed through her head. The memories she had recalled just now faded away at the sharp pain. Kikyo gasped, trying not to give into the darkness that reached to consume her.

"She's alive, Miroku!" a feminine voice cried. "She's breathing!"

"Just barely… there's a lump on the back of her head, and the cut on her cheek looks deep."

A rough finger poked lightly at her cheek, and she jerked her head away from the stinging, only to feel more pain in her head.

"She must be a fine lady…" the man whispered, "look at her silk gown and jewels…"

"Not the time to think about it, Miroku," the woman said sharply, "get her to the Inutaisho household."

"You wait here while I get help, we can't carry her to the Inutaisho's ourselves."

Kikyo only faintly heard their conversation, _'Inu..taisho's..? Demons..?' _ she thought, and soon, a quiet moment passed. Kikyo felt a cool touch smooth her wet, sticky hair from her face. She smelled the scents of fish and lemon, as well as the salty tang of the sea, and calmed a little.

"Can you hear me?"

Kikyo spat out a mouthful of sand. Painfully, she forced to speak through her raw throat.

"Yes, I hear you.."

"Wonderful! You're awake. You don't have to worry about a thing, we'll take you to Lady Izayoi.. she's the finest doctor in this village."

Using as much strength as she could muster, Kikyo opened her weary eyes and stared up at the woman. It was a gray, cold day, and yet the faint light hurt her eyes and head. The woman, an elderly peasant apparently, had a patch over her right eye.

Kikyo closed her eyes again, "thank you.. for your help."

"Poor girl... do you remember what happened?"

"No." Nothing that seemed reportable at least. Music, and the tall man that held her closely as they danced to the echo of the sound. _"My celestial being" _ he whispered. _"You are far more lovely than any woman ever hoped to be."_

She shivered at the memory.

"Nothing? Not even your name?"

She did remember that. "Kikyo."

"What a pretty name, Kikyo. I am Keade." Kikyo felt the woman shift around. "Here's Miroku and the boys, you will soon be at the doctors."

Kikyo heard the shuffle of feet padding on the sand, and the rustle of wool cloth. "I see she's awake now, Keade."

"Yes, she can't remember much though. We have to get her to Lady Izayoi quickly."

"Yes, yes, Here boys, help me lift her onto the stretcher."

Hands reached for her again, lifting her high into the salty air it seemed. Kikyo screamed out in pure agony. Just when she could take no more and thought she would die from it all, she was consumed by the darkness again.

She awoke from the blank darkness, and realized in moments she wasn't on the cold sand anymore. She was in a soft bed, linens surrounding her. The pain had dulled, no longer sharp and booming.

She sat up very slowly on a pile of fluffy, comfortable pillows, feeling dizzy even from the small movement. Though her memory wasn't completely there, and she hoped it would return to her, she knew this wasn't her own room. It was too small, she wasn't used to the space.

Beside the bed she lay on, was a bedside table with a water pitcher and a glass. There was also a chair, and a water-stained gown of bright blue silk was folded neatly. Beside the gown, was a bundle of some sort.

Kikyo glanced down at herself, and saw thats he wore a loose nightdress made of cheap material. The tiny movement set her cheek throbbing, and she remembered that there was a cut on her cheek. She reached up gingerly to find a thick bandage stuck onto her skin, where the cut supposedly was.

Where in the world was she? What had happened to her? Why couldn't she remember? She tried thinking back on what happened, but still, only the wisps of memories of the party she had attended came to her. She frowned with frustration.

After she took a few breaths, she knew she could remember some fragments of memories. Her name was Kikyo. She didn't live here, but lived elsewhere, somewhere far from the ocean. She had been on a boat, where she was attending a party.

But what had brought her here? Maybe she fell of the boat perhaps?

She pulled the cotton blankets from her body, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She knew she could not stand, and didn't try either. She just sat there, wondering what to do. She also knew she was at this Inutaisho household, and the doctor was a woman named Izayoi. That's what she had heard Keade say.

A loud patter of footsteps echoed outside the room, and the door opened, revealing two people. One was the woman at the beach, Keade. Only now had she realized that the woman was plump and short. Kikyo lifted her head as she stared up at the two. The other was a beautiful woman with long, black hair that poured over her shoulders and back like soft silk. She wore a gown that was usually worn by female doctors.

"Oh dear! Why are you out of bed!" the woman cried. No sooner had the cry sounded from her lips, was Kikyo tucked back into bed. "If you needed something, you should have called for assistance."

Kikyo sank back into the pillows, "I wasn't sure if anybody was around."

"I was just upstairs, with this woman who had taken you in, do you remember her?"

Kikyo looked from the young doctor to the old woman that had found her on the beach, "you are Keade."

Keade beamed as though she was remembered by a princess or a queen, "your memory is returning, yes?" She smoothed out the rumpled blankets, tucking them around Kikyo comfortably. The young woman stepped towards the bed, "now what was it you needed? A glass of water perhaps?"

Kikyo suddenly realized that her throat felt like sand paper, and her mouth and lips were completely dry. "Oh, yes. Thank you."

The woman poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the table next to the bed, and watched as Kikyo drank deeply. "You look much better than when Keade brought you in, not as pale. Oh! That's right, my name is Izayoi, I'm the doctor of the village."

Kikyo set the glass on the table, "are you the owner of this Inutaisho household?"

Izayoi nodded, smiling, "yes. I know it sounds more like a demon name, but that is from my husband, who has died last year. I am pure human."

She nodded, "I see... how long have I been here?" Her throat felt better, but her cheek still throbbed painfully as she talked.

"Three days."

"Three days!" Kikyo cried. "So long?"

"We weren't even sure you would live from what it looked like at first. You would call for your mother and you were feverish. Only today has your fever broken." The woman reached for Kikyo's forehead, gently placing her fingers against it. "Nope, no more fever."

"It's kind of you to take care of all the village's injured and sick," she murmured.

Izayoi smiled, "well, I like to heal and help. I learned my nursing skills as a young child. Though the high class people look down at me for helping people of any social standard."

Kikyo looked at her, "so you are also one of the rich ones?"

The woman nodded, "I grew up like that, and my husband was also. He was the commander of the villages army. The best squad was his. But I guess that also led to his death.." she said, the conversation suddenly becoming wistful. "But none of that! Do you remember anything of how you came to be on the beach? Anything at all?" she said, lightening the conversation a bit.

Kikyo frowned, trying to think back, her confusion coming back to her as she tried to think as hard as she could. "I don't know... I was on a boat, at this party, but I'm not sure what had happened."

Izayoi looked at her in pity, "you must have been caught up in the storm."

"Storm?"

"Oh, yes. It was very unexpected, you wouldn't know if it coming or not because there was not even a single cloud in the sky. Who was with you? Do you know what happened to them?"

_Them. _There was a woman, she remembered, a woman she recongized as her mother. She wore a ruby necklace, and a very rich, silk gown much like the one she remembered wearing, but in red. A handsome man held her as the two danced.

Then, just as quickly as the memory came to her, it disappeared.

"Yes," she whispered. "Did anyone else wash ashore? Another woman? A man with pale hair?"

Izayoi and Keade shook there heads, "no, you were the only one. There was beaches all around our island, but where you are now is very isolated in a way. The other side of this island is very far, but I doubt they would wash ashore that far from you. But they might have already been found and are looking for you this moment!"

Maybe. But Kikyo knew that it was not true. Those people, her mother and the two men she remembered were gone forever. A name came to her, Renee. Renee was her mothers name. Another came to her with her mothers name, Bankotsu. Bankotsu was the man that had danced with her, the one she remembered holding her close and whispering, _"you're far more beautiful than any celestial being that are in those fairy tales... my Kikyo."_

"Mother!" Kikyo heard, and a young boy stood at the door. He had short. dark hair, but long enough to tie into a pony tail at the back. He looked like he was only about ten or eleven years old.

"What is it, Kohaku?" Izayoi questioned, looking to the boy.

"Inuyasha is complaining about getting dinner, and Sango is getting harassed by Miroku again!" the boy cried as if it were the end of the world.

Izayoi sighed, "I'll be up in a moment, tell the maid to cook up something for dinner, okay?"

The young boy nodded, then glanced at Kikyo for a second, before giving a toothy smile and running off.

"Sorry about that," Izayoi said, "that was my son."

Kikyo looked to the woman, then smiled softly, "he seems like a fine young boy."

Keade went to the door, "well, I'd better get my son away from your daughter right now, Lady Izayoi," she said, then turned to Kikyo, "you'd better get some rest, you're still a touch feverish."

Kikyo nodded, then turned to Izayoi, who was also taking her leave, "rest up, when you awake I have something to talk to you about."

The dark haired nodded, then sunk into the covers, feeling sleep coming to her. She heard the door close as the two women left her alone, and fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**C h a p t e r 1**

Inuyasha huffed, being scolded for bopping Kohaku on the head for telling on him. His mother, Izayoi had sentenced him to taking care of the new patient for awhile, since she was a bit busy this morning. Frowning, he thought to himself, _'why does mother have to take care of all these sick and injured people? She shouldn't even bother with them. That stupid Kohaku, I was only looking for some food... even though I did mess up the kitchen...'_

He looked at the doors, scanning them for the number seven. That's where the new patient was going to be. He had no idea how to take care of injured or sick people, but decided to try, before he was grounded.

The silver haired hanyou came across room seven, and opened the door quietly, making sure not to disturb whoever was in the room. He cracked the door open slightly and peered inside. A young woman lay on the bed. He was surprised, he had thought it would either be an old man or an old hag. Stepping in the room quietly, he closed the door behind him.

The woman had long, dark ebony hair and pale white skin. It looked so soft. He wondered if she was flawless, but then saw a bandage on her cheek. Well of course her skin wouldn't be flawless if she was staying here, suffering from injuries.

He looked to the bedside table, and noticed a silk blue gown, looking a bit battered up, and a cloth bundle beside it. His doggy ears twitched, as he was soon overcome by curiosity. Tip toeing over to the bedside table, and being careful not to wake her, he carefully inched his hand towards the bundle, but froze when he heard the young woman stir in her sleep.

Turning towards her, he stepped back to the door in a hurry, being careful not to look suspicious. He saw her eyes slowly open, and was slightly mesmerized. She had beautiful hazel eyes, he noticed. Not like to the many eye colors out there that he's seen, over here, hazel was a rare eye color to be seen.

"Er... hi there, my name is Inuyasha, I'm Izayoi's son," he introduced when he saw her look at him with a questioning expression. He saw her look atop his head, and knew she was looking at his ears. "I'm a half demon."

She nodded slowly, then sat up, and he saw her wince slightly. He didn't move from where he stood, thinking if he tried to help her sit up, he would look strange. He rarely ever helped people. When she sat up, he sighed, remembering his mother telling him to check her injuries.

"Uhm.. can I check your injuries?" he questioned, and saw her look at him again. She frowned slightly, "why would a demon want to help the likes of a human?" she questioned.

"I don't really have a choice here, Mother told me to," he said, a bit irritated from what she said. She should be thankful that he was helping her out!

"Well, my injuries are fine, thank you," she said, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pulling the blankets off of her form. She stepped onto the wooden floor, and he saw her stagger a little bit, wondering if she was really in that much pain. Frowning, he already noticed she was stubborn, and was obviously forcing herself to walk.

- - -

Kikyo winced slightly as she began to put weight onto her legs, trying to get off the bed. This son of Izayoi, she noticed a slight attitude in him, a disguised attitude. She was slightly surprised he wasn't like those other guys who would gawk at her in awe and try hard to gain her attention.

She slipped of the bed, not letting go of the wooden bed post, for a bit, hoping her weak legs would hold her weight. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, then opened them again and let go of the bed post.

She was wrong.

"Ah!"

Her legs were still too weak to hold her, and it hurt too much to try and force herself to stay standing, so she lurched forward, unable to support herself.

- - -

Inuyasha saw her stumble forward, after watching her try to stand. He lunged forward towards the ground beneath her, and caught her falling body swiftly before it hit the hard ground.

The first thing he noticed was her scent. Soft and lingering. She smelled like vanilla and cherry blossoms at the same time. Very subtle. He held her soft body close, trying hard not to hurt her since she was in so much pain already.

She looked up at him with those bright hazel eyes, not saying anything. He frowned, and stood up with her in his arms and helped her back into the bed, "stay in bed, okay? As what just happened, I'm sure you can't walk right now," he said. He went back to the door, "I'll send Mother here to help you," he said, and stopped when she called out to him.

He turned and faced her, and he was surprised he saw a soft smile on her features. His shock increased when she said, "thank you."

Inuyasha turned back to the door and opened it, "no problem."

* * *

(A/N:) I know its short but oh well. 


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha sighed, thoughts of the woman's smile still lingering in his mind. He thought to himself, _'she should smile more often..'_

Shaking his head stubbornly and refusing to think of any woman in that manner, he gobbled down his food that was served only seconds before he wasted no time in downing it all, his plate clean in moments. Everyone was used to his poor table manners, but once in awhile, they were surprised he didn't get the hiccups.

Izayoi had asked Keade's family to stay for dinner, and Miroku had tried repeatedly to flirt with her daughter, Sango. She shook her head,_ 'poor girl... she'll realize soon enough that she likes that attention...'_

Sesshoumaru, the eldest son of hers, was eating his food quietly as usual. She had come to realize that he wasn't very sociable and thought lowly of humans that walked the earth. Strangely though, he accepted his half human brother and his human step mother, but rarely showed any signs of affection. The only sign of affection he would be close to showing would be a tiny, tiny smile.

Inuyasha was the second oldest, very stubborn and impolite. He was rude at times, but couldn't stand to see a woman cry. His best friend was Keade's son, Miroku and he was only affectionate towards his mother, though he didn't show it. Towards the rest of his siblings, he didn't really care towards with affection. Rin though, had an affect on everybody that would make anybody who was a cold, heartless bastard into a saint. He often teased or mocked his siblings and acted immaturely.

Hakudoushi, or in other words Haku, was her second youngest son. Right now, he was reading and eating at the same time, ignoring his older brother's rude table manners, and his little sisters whining for some dessert. He would keep to himself, and usually liked to read books, often mocking his older and younger brother's foolishness. He was very mature of a child of twelve.

Rin, her youngest daughter, was very childish, but very cute. She talked in third person most of the time, but tried hard to act ladylike. She was pleading for some ice cream and wouldn't touch her dinner until she got her way. She was one of the smartest children in her class, despite her childish ways. She was very attached to her older brother, Sesshoumaru. Most of the time, most of his affection, like rare smiles or giving into pleading, was directed at her.

Sango, her eldest daughter, was a very beautiful, but terribly stubborn. She cared dearly for Kohaku the most, and was very kind to her younger siblings. To Hakudoushi though, she treated him like her two older brothers. Many men lusted after her, but she ignored it all and beat them up if they tried to touch her. Miroku was right now trying to feel her up under the table, but she would just kick him hard to keep him at bay.

Izayoi's sixth child was Kohaku. He ate his food quietly, once and awhile asking a question about something he saw earlier that day. He was always very shy and polite. He cared for animals greatly, and other people's feelings, and was very selfless despite him being only ten years old. She knew he wanted to be a doctor just like she did, for he would pay perfect attention to her work when she was instructing him on how to do things.

Keade sighed, wondering how Izayoi could've given birth to six children and still look so young and vibrant. She never grew too tired to help anybody. She fixed a warning glare onto her son, Miroku, who just wouldn't leave the poor girl, Sango, alone. Her son immediately stopped, and continued eating his food, but his attention being diverted by his best friend, Inuyasha's, ranting. Keade knew she was quite an old woman, but didn't once give birth. Miroku was a child she had adopted.

Izayoi stood up, after finishing her dinner, "well, I'd better go tend to Kikyo now, anybody want to come along?" she looked around the table. Keade stood as well, "I'll come." The children ignored her, all except for Sango, who cared for patients as well sometimes.

"I'll come, Mother," she said, standing.

Izayoi nodded, smiling, "well, come along now," she said, and the two followed her towards the end of the hall.

"It's a wonder how you can keep up with all those children of yours, Lady Izayoi," Keade murmured, "is there a secret of some sort?"

The dark haired woman smiled, "patience is the only key with with children," she said, "I didn't need any of it with Sango though, she was always behaved, even since birth."

Sango beamed at the praise, but didn't say anything. Keade just smiled, "I see, you sent Inuyasha down to check on Kikyo earlier, correct?" Izayoi nodded, "yes, I have, he said she had tried to stand but had fallen and he had to help her, but other than that, nothing was serious."

"Did he check her injuries?" Sango questioned.

"He said she didn't want them checked, oh and Keade? Would you mind going to see the other patient in the other room? I'm sure that they need water at this time," she said, and Keade nodded, continuing to walk as Sango and Izayoi stopped at Kikyo's door.

She knocked, "Lady Kikyo? Are you awake?" Grabbing the handle, she turned it and the door slid open as she pushed against it. Her daughter peered in, and the two saw Kikyo sitting on the edge of her bed, staring out the window.

"What is it?" her voice came.

"Just wanted to check on you, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better, thanks, the pain has dulled," she replied.

Izayoi turned to her daughter, then nodded, and the two walked into the room. Kikyo was holding the small bundle that was beside her dress, "I'm pretty sure you know that I was born and raised into a rich household," she stated boldly and out of the blue, "isn't that what you wanted to talk with me about before?"

The dark haired woman was shocked that she knew so much already, "your memory returned, I presume."

Kikyo nodded, "yes, most of it," she turned slightly, peering back at them over her shoulder, "what was it exactly you needed to talk to me about?"

Izayoi sighed, "well, this is my daughter, Sango," she said, introducing her before they were too deep into a conversation and a chance to exchange names would be lost. Sango nodded at Kikyo, who gaped at Kikyo when she saw her beauty. Kikyo just smiled kindly.

"I was only wondering what you wanted to do, you're apparently, well.. lost. You're a rich child who's mother was lost in a boating accident I'm guessing, I saw it in the papers. It's all over the place. Do you want to stay here, or go back?" she asked.

Kikyo turned back to the window, "I had a dream."

Izayoi blinked at the answer, as did her daughter, but let Kikyo continue on. "I had a dream of my mother coming to see me here, her spirit actually. She told me she was sorry for forcing her life onto mine, and wants me to start a new one here where I can live freely..." she replied. She could remember her mother's spirit lingering and telling her of what Kikyo's fate was to be, that she was to live a high class life just like she did. Her mother revealed to her that she was unhappy for her entire life, and was extremely lonely.

_"Start a new life where you are, don't turn into something you don't want to be. My death is a key for you to start over, Dearest Kikyo."_

The words echoed in Kikyo's mind, and she obeyed her mother's wishes, knowing that her mother knew what was best for her. She certainly wasn't used to living without money, but she could always sell her fine jewels that she had been wearing during the boating accident to give her a boost.

Izayoi took in her words, _'could it be that this girl has spiritual powers? No patient of mine has been able to contact the deceased, and the deceased are never able to contact someone with no spiritual power at all... but this girl, she's different..' _Sango was thinking along the same lines, knowing full well that Kikyo was no ordinary girl.

"Well, so I take you want to stay here?" Izayoi asked.

Kikyo turned back to them, a small smile upon her lips, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I could help out your family, I know you have quite a large one, I heard from Keade... would it be alright if I stayed here with you?"

Izayoi smiled, "of course, stay here if you wish, my sons could use some formality teachings, and my youngest daughter wants to learn how to be a lady, but I have no time for any of that," she replied.

Kikyo smiled, grateful, "thank you, Lady Izayoi.. and I have some experience in healing, so I could help out with the patient's as well."

The dark haired nodded, _'yes.. I'm sure that this woman has some spiritual power,' _she thought, then took her leave. "Well, I'll be leaving now, I'll come check on you later on tonight and tomorrow morning."

_'I wonder how this is going to play out.._' Sango thought.

* * *

yes, long update, sorry. Review though and Ill update faster!


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

C h a p t e r 4 

- - One Week Later - -

Kikyo opened her eyes, the sunlight pouring from her bedroom window and onto her face, disturbing her once peaceful sleep. She sat up, stretching and yawning, feeling only peace and a slight twinge of pain in her ribs. Her injuries were healing quite fast. The cut on her cheek had healed almost completely, but left a small, permanent scar upon her porcelain skin. Lifting herself from the comfort of her warm bed, she looked out the window, smiling to herself when she saw young Rin and Kohaku playing a game of tag. Inuyasha had perched himself up in a tree branch, while Sesshoumaru sat on the ground, leaning against the trunk of the same tree and reading a book.

She had grown attached to the family who took her in, but hadn't really made close friends with any. Rin was naturally talented at becoming attached, and often had visited her while she was still healing. Looking to her side, she went to her wardrobe, and looked through it, finding something suitable to wear.

"Hmm..." She picked out a pale pink sun dress, with pink designs on the hem. It was her favorite out of the bunch that Izayoi had bought and gave to her. Sighing, she slipped into it, carefully folding her nightgown and putting it away.

She heard a knock at the door, "Lady Kikyo? Are you awake yet?"

"Yes, Keade." She called back, quickly brushing her hair.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to help prepare breakfast?" Keade asked, and Kikyo went to the door and opened it, "I'd love to," she smiled.

Keade was often at the Inutaisho household, assisting with as much as she could to help Izayoi. She and her son, Miroku, lived in a smaller cottage nearby, while Miroku worked at the farm and Keade went to help Izayoi and some villagers at times. Izayoi had kindly given Kikyo a room of her own, which wasn't as cramped as the room she had stayed in at first. The bed had silk blankets filled with down, as well as the pillows, which covered her bed. The room was quite spacious, with her own vanity and a wardrobe.

"I wonder what they would like for breakfast this morning..." Kikyo pondered, looking through the available things to cook. Keade laughed, "well, I'm sure anythings fine. They eat about anything you give them."

Sango walked into the kitchen, humming a tune to herself, "anything I can do to help?"

Kikyo smiled, "of course," she pulled out ingredients to make some bread. Sango went to the fridge and started looking through it, trying to find inspiration on what to make. "Here, Kikyo I'll get the bread, you and Sango can make the main meal," Keade offered and Kikyo moved over to the fridge, standing beside Sango.

Turning to Sango, Kikyo grinned, "so, how does pancakes sound?"

- - -

Growling, Inuyasha grabbed an apple from the tree and threw it at Kohaku, his aim perfect. Kohaku and Rin had been giggling all morning and seemed to be full of energy, for they wouldn't shut up. "You're lucky you're a girl, Rin cause I can't hit girls!"

"Ow... Inuyasha what was that for?!" Kohaku shouted, feeling a lump forming.

"For you guys being soirritating!"

Hakudoushi sighed, "would you guys just knock it off? Your arguing is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh yeah? Well who asked you?!" Inuyasha frowned.

Kohaku and Rin looked at each other, then shrugged, running off to the garden that their mother had generously planted. "I'm going to make a flower wreath for Brother Sesshoumaru's head!" Rin squealed. Kohaku smiled, "good luck with getting him to wear it, I'm going to pick some flowers for Lady Kikyo, I hear she's pretty much completely healed already."

"Oh really? Me too then! A wreath for Sesshoumaru's _and _Kikyo's head!"

Inuyasha muttered something colorful to himself, then sighed, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. Sesshoumaru silently read his book, but unexpectedly, shouted up to Inuyasha.

"So what's eating you?"

The silver haired frowned, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You usually aren't _this_ irritated."

"Yeah, so?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I take it Kagome was here yesterday."

He sighed, "Well, yeah. She asked me to be her date for the upcoming ball."

"And you said?"

"Mother made me promise to go with her."

"Ah."

The silence returned as usual. Sesshoumaru rarely talked much, only if he was curious about something, but sometimes, when he was in a good mood, he initiated conversation. Hakudoushi was a quiet child, and Inuyasha thought he was evil or something because he didn't act like a normal child would. He never wanted to play, except for when he was about three years old, and he never really attached himself with his family. He kind of wished that Haku would want to be a part of their family.

"Guys! Breakfast is ready!" They heard Sango shout from the house. Jumping from his branch, he walked towards the house, Kohaku jumping on his back for a piggyback ride and Rin jumping onto Sesshoumaru's shoulders. It surprised Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru didn't really care. Haku just calmly stood up and walked with them to the house.

"I wonder what's for breakfast today!" Rin said excitedly, "I hope it's cake!"

"Che, yeah right. Cake for breakfast. That only happens on your birthday." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "who knows? Perhaps Kikyo helped with the breakfast this morning and wanted to make cake."

Inuyasha snickered, "I doubt it."

Kohaku grinned, "we'll just have to see."

The siblings stepped into the large dining room, and immediately, Rin gasped with joy. "Pancakes! We're having pancakes! I told you that we'd have cake!"

"Idiot. Pancakes and cakes are totally different things," Inuyasha grumbled. Kohaku and Rin climbed off of their brother's shoulders and sat in their usual seats. Sesshoumaru smirked, "get used to being wrong, little brother."

"I'm not wrong! Pancakes are totally different!"

Haku laughed slightly, "not really, they both have the word 'cake' in them and pancakes are basically cakes that aren't as sweet."

"Don't tell me you read a book about pancakes," Inuyasha said, looking at his brother strangely.

"A book about cooking, yes."

He slapped a hand to his forehead, then took his seat, the smell of the pancakes filling his nostrils and triggering his stomach to grumble. On the table was two mountains of pancakes, on separate plates, so that both sides of the long table wouldn't have to reach so far to the middle. There was a three maple syrup boats and a tub of whipped cream. It was a typical pancake breakfast. Izayoi entered the room and smiled, "pancakes? Good choice, I was just craving them."

She sat in the seat beside Kikyo's, and nodded to her family, who were much too anxious to begin eating. "Kikyo, how did you know to make such a large quantity?"

Kikyo smiled, "I didn't until Sango told me about some of Inuyasha's eating habits," she replied.

Inuyasha overheard and shot a glare at Sango, who laughed nervously. Hiding his mild embarrassment, he cut a large pancake in half and stuffed half of it into his mouth. Haku sighed, pulling out a book from his bag that he carried around with him, and plopped it beside Inuyasha's plate.

"Read it. It'll do you some good."

Inuyasha paused in his rampage to glance down at the cover, and glared at Hakudoushi when he read the words, "How to act like a Gentleman."

The silver haired smiled, "I'm serious. It'll probably impress a lady one day, since ladies normally fantasize of finding a prince."

"Che, whatever," he muttered with a mouthful of food.

"Exactly my point."

Ignoring his brother, he stared down at the remains of his pancakes, and wondering if he could really eat the way the high class snobs do_. 'Only one way to find out...'_

Taking his fork and knife, he cut a small square out of his next pancake and dipped it in his maple syrup, and placed it in his mouth. Everyone watched with keen interest as he did so, even Kikyo. Once he swallowed, he frowned, "I don't know how you guys can eat like that, it takes forever!"

Izayoi smiled, "I'm proud of you, son."

"Feh."

Sesshoumaru, of course, was minding his own business again, but was interrupted by Rin, "Brother, Rin made something for you!" she said, and went to her shoulder bag, which normally carried flowers. "Oh! That's right! Kikyo, I have something for you as well!" Kohaku said, and went to his own bag.

Kikyo smiled, thinking,_ 'they all seem to carry their own bags all the time...' _

Pulling out a bouquet of pink, orange, and white roses, Kohaku shyly held them out to Kikyo, "this is something for you, since you've healed and stuff... and for staying here with us! It's to welcome you!" he said boldly, his cheeks burning. 

The dark haired was shocked by the gesture, but then smiled, her heart touched. "Oh my..! Thank you very much, Kohaku," she said, and accepted the flowers, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "now I have something to decorate my room with."

Inuyasha was surprised by the kiss, he didn't think she'd go_ that_ far to thank him. He rolled his eyes at his younger brothers blushing awkwardness. Turning to Rin, he saw her place a wreath of flowers on Sesshoumaru's head, and burst out laughing when Sesshoumaru just sat there eating his breakfast without caring.

"Y-You look like a princess..!" Inuyasha laughed, falling backwards and onto the ground in a giggle fit. Haku even snickered a little, and Sango giggled, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide it. Izayoi smiled, "it looks very lovely on you, Sesshoumaru."

"I know it does."

They laughed even harder at his response, Keade, Izayoi and Kikyo joining in as well. Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I have such a goofy family."

- - -

Rin grabbed Kikyo's hand, "let's go to the garden with Kohaku, Kikyo! Rin forgot to bring the wreath she made for you as well!" She smiled in apology, "I have to stay and clean up, there's a lot of plates to clean you know." Rin's expression immediately fell, "b-but..!"

"Kikyo, you may go with Rin and Kohaku to the garden, I'll stay here with Sango and Keade to clean up, don't worry about it."

"Oh no I couldn't do that! It's only proper I lend a hand here when you're so kind as to let me stay here."

Izayoi smiled gently, "Don't worry about it, your injuries are still healing and I'd like you to enjoy yourself, you wouldn't want to disappoint Rin, would you?"

The dark haired girl smiled, inwardly laughing at the womans manipulation, "of course not, thank you." She took Rin's hand again and left the dining room with the young girl talking about her adventure finding cake one night. Kohaku was smiling and adding bits to the story as well, walking on the other side of Kikyo. The three stepped outside, and immediately the sunlight poured onto them, as if like a greeting.

Kikyo felt as if she hadn't felt the sunlight in ages, and smiled to herself at the sensation. Rin and Kohaku lead her to the garden, and Kikyo noticed Inuyasha sitting in the comforting shade of a tree, reading a book, much to her surprise. Sesshoumaru was probably inside the house, and Haku was sitting on the edge of the fountain, reading as usual.

"Your family certainly likes to read a lot, don't they?"

Rin smiled, "there's not really much to do around here, besides work and parties and such, so they just read to pass the time," she looked over to Inuyasha, "I've never seen him read a book before though..."

Kohaku snickered, "it looks funny when Inuyasha does it."

The three finally went to the large garden, and Kikyo took a seat on the bench, watching as Kohaku and Rin chased a butterfly. Smiling to herself, she was glad she had this life now, rather than one her mother had promised for her. It was just so routine there. It felt like paradise where she was now, and she enjoyed having to work for something rather than things being done for her.

"So, I take it you're not used to this life?" she heard a voice behind her.

Turning in surprise, she saw Sesshoumaru behind her, still wearing the flower wreath on his head and staring down at her.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I don't think you're really used to working much, are you?"

Kikyo shook her head, "my family just never seemed to ask much of me," she lied, plastering a smile, "they did it all for me."

She didn't really want to share her past about being a rich, spoiled girl who basically got everything she wanted because her mother was rich as well. Sesshoumaru seemed to buy the story she gave, and sat beside her.

"I see. Did they pamper you as well?"

"W-Well I .. uh..."

He smiled gently, "never mind, it was a rude question to ask I guess..."

"Oh no, not at all." She glanced up to his head again, and smiled at the wreath on his head. It just didn't seem to suit his quiet and serious nature. "Do you normally wear flowers on your head?"

He chuckled, "never."

She smiled, "I think it's cute that you'd do anything for Rin."

"Oh, not _anything._"

As if on cue, Rin came up to them, "Brother Sesshoumaru! Can you play dress up with me later? Rin wants to braid and curl your hair! Do you mind wearing make up?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl, then sighed, shrugging. He never really said yes to her, but let her do what she wanted. Rin grinned happily then ran away, tackling an unsuspecting Kohaku. Kikyo looked to Sesshoumaru, "not anything? You would let her play with your hair and put make up on you, and you think that's not anything?"

The silver haired looked at Kikyo, fixing her with a cold stare that didn't reach his eyes, "whatever." He stood up, and was about to walk away, when he looked over his shoulder at her, "if you wouldn't mind tagging along with Rin later this afternoon as well, I wouldn't mind."

Kikyo nodded, surprised he was inviting her to see him get dressed up like a girl, "in that case, I'll be sure to do so."

- - -

Inuyasha huffed, flipping through the pages of the book. _'I can't believe I'm actually reading this! Why the hell would I care about being a gentleman anyway?!'_

Looking towards the black haired girl in the garden, in which Rin had just put a wreath of flowers on her head as well, he sighed, _'might as well try...' _He was about to return to reading his book, when he had this odd, strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly hid the book in his sweater, and was prepared for the worst.

Hearing a loud, ear shattering squeal, his ears flattened against his head in an attempt to block it out, "oh no... I knew it... she's here..." He quickly jumped up into the tree he was leaning against, right before his mother came out of the house, "Inuyasha! Kagome is here to see you!"

- - -

Kohaku laughed, "did you see how fast Inuyasha jumped into the tree? He must be really scared of that girl."

Rin blinked, "why would he be scared of Kagome? Kagome is nice!"

"Because Kagome is in love with Inuyasha and he doesn't know how to tell her he's not interested," Kohaku replied.

Kikyo looked at the two, "so I take it Inuyasha is popular with the ladies?"

"Oh yes! Many girls confess their feelings for him at least twice a month or something! But he doesn't seem to love any of them..."

The dark haired girl sighed, _'love... I doubt I'm ever going to find that, as foolish as that feeling is, it's something I'd like to have one day...'_

Rin looked at her, "has Kikyo ever been in love?"

"Never. I don't think that I'm ever going to, actually," she stated with a smile, "It's not really necessary..."

The two children nodded, "well, even if you think that, I hope you find such happiness one day!" Kohaku grinned. Kikyo just smiled in return, thinking she never would find such a thing as love, but deep down in her heart, hoped she would as well.

* * *

So sorry for the loooong update ; I wrote more than I had intended in hopes for forgiveness..! -bows- 


End file.
